


The Diplomatic Explanation

by navigatorsghost



Series: Truce'verse [4]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, Rodimus Prime knows what he's doing, diplomacy in disguise, established crossfaction relationship, political excuses, truce'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsghost/pseuds/navigatorsghost
Summary: The Autobot-Decepticon truce is holding up amazingly well. Whoever knew one loose cannon and one overpromoted rookie would be so good at this diplomacy thing?





	The Diplomatic Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bad day and I needed to make myself and my muses feel better. Result: quick bit of Galvatron/Rodimus fluff. Anyone who enjoys this, you're welcome.

"I hate to say it, Rod, but I liked you better when you _weren't_ so damn responsible."

Rodimus glared at the mech he had once considered his best friend. "Yeah, well, strangely enough so did I. Going to tell me what you meant by that?"

"I mean I don't like this truce of yours!" Springer glared right back. "What's he got over you? What's he _doing_ to you? The Hot Rod I remember wouldn't have let a 'Con treat him like this. We should be fighting-"

"You know, Springer, sometimes I think you'd make a pretty good 'Con yourself, because it seems like all you ever _want_ to do is fight!"

The words echoed in the air. Springer bared his dentae, and Rodimus winced. "I shouldn't have said that. Sorry."

"Damn right you shouldn't have-"

"-but I promise I know what I'm doing," Rodimus cut him off. "If we stick to the terms of the truce, we get to _not_ fight and we can focus on rebuilding Cybertron. Isn't that worth it?"

"You tell me," Springer snapped. "You're the one who knows what Galvatron's doing to you for this!"

Rodimus turned away.

***

"None of us will hold it against you if you call this off," Ultra Magnus told Rodimus quietly as they stood at the boarding ramp of the shuttle. "If it's too much-"

"I gave Galvatron my word," Rodimus replied equally quietly. "And this is _working_. The truce is my one big win as Prime. Just - let me keep it, okay? Please." He gave Ultra Magnus a pleading look. "You wouldn't have told Optimus it was okay if he wasn't strong enough," he added.

Ultra Magnus's optics softened. "Actually, I did, many times," he corrected Rodimus gently. "But he never believed me either. Please take care, Prime."

Rodimus blinked and reached out to clasp his 2IC's hand. "Thanks, Ultra Magnus. I promise I will."

"Safe trip, then, Rodimus."

***

_As confirmation of good faith, Rodimus Prime to spend at least five standard days in every twenty-five on Charr, furthering diplomatic relations with Emperor Galvatron and his senior officers..._

The words were etched in Rodimus's memory - as was the rest of the truce agreement, but that line was the one that caused all the problems. It seemed every Autobot had their own lurid fears about what "diplomatic relations" might imply in Galvatron's unstable processors, and none of them liked the ideas they had.

Rodimus was absolutely not going to enlighten any of them.

He was buried under several layers of thermal insulating blankets, soft, sleek leadvelvet draped luxuriously over him and trapping the warmth that radiated from the mech currently lying curled against his back. A strong hand stroked his upper arm, fingertips tracing the tread pattern of his tyre. His systems throbbed quietly with the blissful, satiated ache of hard-used capacitors, and for once he wasn't feeling anxious or guilty about a single slagging thing.

"It's good to have you back, Rodimus!" his lover murmured.

"It's good to be back, believe me." He arched and sighed in pleasure as the wandering touch on his arm moved down to caress the triple barrels of his integrated lasers. "Ohh..."

A soft, delighted growl from behind him; lips pressed to the midridge of his spoiler, sending a shiver down his spinal strut. "Mmm... more, my Prime?"

"Steady on, Galvatron, I'm still running resets from the last round!" He squirmed back against Galvatron's frame, against heat and power and heavy armour and the less tangible but just as real warmth of being bathed in possessive affection. "But in principle, and if you give me a couple more minutes first, hell yes."

The Herald of Unicron chuckled, his voice low and rough and fond. "Very well!" he said, his fingers still tracing over Rodimus's gun barrels. "Just say when, in that case!"

Rodimus purred contentedly at that, relaxing under the warmth and promise of the words and that idle caress. "There you are," he mused aloud, "we're great at this diplomacy thing, both of us. Proper negotiating right there and everything."

Galvatron burst out laughing, surprise flickering bright in his fields. "Was that ever in doubt?!"

"It is in Iacon, believe me." Rodimus sighed. "I swear you listen to me more than my own command staff does."

"Which I presume," Galvatron retorted, "is one of the things that brings you back here!"

"Honestly? The list of things that brings me back here is a pretty long one." Rodimus tilted his head back against Galvatron's shoulder with a soft sigh of contentment. "But the top item on it is always you."

Galvatron's growl at that was more engines than voice, vibration shivering through both their frames. His fields licked over Rodimus's plating, hungry as fire. "Another thing I never doubted!" he affirmed, his grip curling tighter around Rodimus's arm. "_My_ Prime..."

"Mmh... yeah, well, you have an extremely high opinion of yourself but fortunately for both of us, it's completely accurate." Rodimus's own engine spun up, matching revs with his lover out of mingled instinct and desire, and his voice was significantly more ragged than it had been a moment before. "And okay, resets are done, so we're on whenever you're ready, Galvatron..."

"_Mmm._" Galvatron propped himself on his elbow to lean in over Rodimus's shoulder, and flashed a wicked grin as Rodimus turned eagerly to meet him with optics brightening in anticipation. "As you wish, Rodimus!"

//For the record, though,// Rodimus added as their lips met, //I want to be very clear that I don't do any of my _other_ diplomatting like this.//

//What- _I should think not!_//

But he could feel that Galvatron was laughing.


End file.
